


Homesick

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, this is my first ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Yukhei is having doubts about moving to Korea and his two boyfriends comfort him.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> All speech is in Korean unless stated otherwise

Yukhei was tired of everything, he'd been training for years and all he got for it was an anonymous part in a music video and a photoshoot with one of his boyfriends. He missed home and his family. He lay in bed wondering if his parents were proud of him, if they wanted him to succeed, if they wanted him to come home. Tears started to form in his eyes; what if he ended up failing? The tears fell and he curled in on himself, flooded with self-doubt. Yukhei didn't hear the door open and only realised he wasn't alone, when a warm body wrapped around him.  
   
"It's all gonna be OK baby." Kun spoke to the younger boy in Chinese. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kun felt, rather than saw, Yukhei shake his head. "Should I get Jungwoo?" This time he felt a nod. Kun carefully stood and quickly left to find Jungwoo and bring him back to the fragile boy in bed.

"Is he OK?" Kun shrugged his shoulders, a  sympathetic look in his eyes.  Jungwoo rushed to Yukhei's side, holding him. "Hyung..." Yukhei looked at the younger boy, seeing Kun behind him and motioning him towards them. "Are you  homesick?"

"A bit, I miss my parents."

"That's totally understandable, maybe we can convince the higher-ups to allow you a home visit." Yukhei shook his head at Jungwoo's idea.

"I'd never come neck to Korea at this rate. I love you both but seeing my family I don't think I could leave them again." Yukhei was still crying slightly.

"Is that the only reason your so upset baby?" Kun asked. Yukhei shook his head, Kun joined the younger two on the bed engulfing then both in a hug.

"I'm scared of failing, what if I'm not good enough? What if I disappoint everyone?"

"Hyung you could never disappoint me, even if you didn't make it in this industry I'd still love you, I would be disappointed that we weren't doing this together but I wouldn't be disappointed in you. I love you so much and that's not going to change."

"I love you too." Yukhei held Jungwoo's face in his hands and pecked his lips, he then turned his head to peck Kun in the same way. "I am so lucky to have two perfect boys in my life. What in earth would I do without you?" The three of then lay down on the bed, snuggling until they all feel asleep in the comfort of each others' arms.

 When Yukhei woke up, he was hit by his stupidity. He'd been working hard to improve in things he knows he can do, he was chosen to be part of SM Rookies because he was talented and had potential for success. He'd worried his boys for a stupid reason and wanted to make it up to them. Jumping (carefully and quietly) out of bed and out of the room, after sneaking a photo of the two cuties in his need, he walked to the local bakery.

**********

Jungwoo woke up to find Yukhei give but didn't think much of it, he just cuddled closer to Kun, who was radiating warmth and comfort. Kun woke up at his actions and chuckled when he realised just how close his youngest boyfriend was to him. "Where's Yukhei, baby?" Jungwoo just pulled himself impossibly closer to the older and shook his head. "You're not worried?" The younger shook his head again.

"He can look after himself hyung, he probably just went for fresh air or something."

"I hate it when you're right, but if he's not back within the next half hour we go looking for him."

"Sure, if that would make you happy."

***********

Yukhei walked out of the bakery with a large box of macaroons. He strolled back to the dorm with a smile on his face, he was so head over heels in love with two beautiful boys he would do anything for them; if they asked him to jump, he'd say 'how high?'. He was so far gone and had fallen so hard that his heart would shatter if anything happened to either of them or of their relationship fell apart. 

Once he entered the dorm he skipped to the kitchen and placed the pastries in the fridge and hummed a happy tune to himself. Send wrapped around he from both sides and he yelled in surprise before folding in to laughter. Jungwoo was clinging to his left while Kun kissed his right shoulder.

"I was worried about you, when you disappeared like that." Kun sighed.

"Sorry ge," he replied on Chinese.

"I told him you were fine."

"Thanks Jungwoo." Yukhei kissed Jungwoo's forehead and Kun's cheek. "I'm so in love."

"Me too."

"Me three." Kun managed to pull the other two back to Yukhei's bed, claiming he wanted to snuggle. They ended up spending the rest of the day in bed watching Disney films and teasing Jungwoo when he cried at the happy endings.


End file.
